


Love's monster

by shadowsplay



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsplay/pseuds/shadowsplay
Summary: Vampire Barnabas Collins ascends to his lover's room in the servants' quarters of The Old HouseAn excerpt from my novel "Dark Shadows Play"
Relationships: Barnabas Collins/Willie Loomis
Kudos: 2





	Love's monster

**"Soul meets soul on lovers' lips." ~ Percy Bysshe Shelley**

****Willie was curled upon his bed, dozing in his room on the third floor of The Old House, the traditional servants' quarters. He liked the private feeling of the upper room as a counterpoint to having and needing little privacy when he was in service of his Barnabas. He was completely alone now, as Barnabas was still at The New House. He and Willie had dressed festively and attended the Collins family traditional Autumn celebration. It was held with only family in attendance, a night off for the servants, but an exception was always made for Willie, as Barnabas insisted he was family, more than just a servant.

Willie had returned alone. Barnabas had some important family business to attend to, and had stayed after the party. Willie was bundled against an early Autumn cold snap as he walked home in the dark, a little tipsy from the punch, holding his little lantern aloft as he found his way through the long stretch of woods between the two houses. The night was uncharacteristically calm, with a clear sky full of bright stars. Willie had thought about the rest of the world under that shared sky who lived without knowledge of his strange life away from them, serving one whom they would hate and fear.

Now Willie found himself alone for awhile. He was completely relaxed, knowing his Barnabas was safe elsewhere. He watched the flickering light of the single candle chase up into the sharp roof of the garret, with the shifting glow of the fireplace lighting the lower reaches of the room, warming his body, his face and his hands after the cold walk. Willie enjoyed the luxury of as much wood as he could bring up and desired to burn in his little fireplace, which kept the small room very comfortable and dry.

Willie heard the front door open. He had left it unlocked for Barnabas, and built up the fire in his study for his return. He could hear the door to the study, then all was quiet for some time. Then Willie heard the old stairs creak as Barnabas ascended to his room. He felt so sensuous in the near dark and with the warm fireplace, he did not sit up, wanting to share his mood with his lover.

Barnabas tapped at the door, and said quietly, "Willie?" 

"Come in, my love," Willie answered, though he was not usually so informal.

Barnabas opened the door a little, a smile beginning as he saw Willie in his funny modern pajamas, so relaxed on the bed with the covers turned down, the firelight playing about his sleepy smile. He pushed the door open, then shut it quickly behind him to keep in the warmth.

Barnabas wore his slippers, but still wore his old formal clothes, finery that included his favorite scarlet waistcoat, elaborately embroidered, with cloth covered buttons and the easy movements of a garment lined with fine silk. He looked around Willie's room, reacquainting himself with the spare decorations and Willie's few belongings. Barnabas smiled again at the number of blankets piled up on Willie's bed, a source of some teasing. He turned to stand at the fire, enjoying the warmth, wondering again how Willie had come to collect tiny ornate boxes, admiring them displayed on the mantle and on the small chest of drawers made of oak which Willie had restored.

Barnabas pulled the chair over to Willie, putting his feet up on the edge of the bed.

"Do you mind if I smoke, Willie?" He asked politely. He lit a cigarette and offered it to Willie, then lit one for himself. Willie glanced at the ashtray behind the candle, and Barnabas pulled it to the edge of the little table.

They smoked in silence for some time, both enjoying a quiet reverie that made the night feel young. Willie heard the night song of his Hermit Thrush, perhaps singing his farewell before he migrated south. Barnabas noticed again how personal this little song was for Willie, making a note to research the bird so special to his Willie later. 

They had finished smoking, and Barnabas stood up, then sat next to Willie on the bed, stopping him when he started to move over. Willie sensed his hunger and let his head fall back a little, preparing to expose his neck. Barnabas touched Willie's lips, slipping his arm under his neck as he leaned down to kiss him softly, moving his other hand to Willie's sex, massaging it through his pajamas, turning his head to watch Willie's face and eyes, and listening with pleasure to his sudden inhalations, then long exhales as he intensified his pleasuring at these moments, playing with Willie's breath. 

Willie remained soft and relaxed, letting Barnabas move him as he desired. Unexpected loving in a room that was so intimate to him added greatly to Willie's pleasure, and he kept his eyes partly open, savoring how Barnabas looked in the dancing shadows above him, matching Barnabas' movements to the feeling of his movements against him on the bed.

Still cradling him, Barnabas unbuttoned the shirt of Willie's pajamas, pushing both sides back, loving his form and skin in the golden light. Barnabas felt himself revisiting familiar places on the map of his pleasure as he placed his hand gently at Willie's throat, then moved his hand down his chest and onto his sensitive stomach, tracing with his fingers up again, turning Willie to him as he bared his teeth, bringing them to Willie's throat. He felt the silent _pop_ of the skin opening under his insistent pressure there, then the precise give of the vein as he opened it slightly with one of his teeth, and lightly covered the issue of blood with his lips without pulling, letting the tender flow fill his mouth like a sweet spring from the source of all sweetness, his Willie.

Barnabas began to suck in earnest, and Willie moved his hand slightly, nearer to Barnabas, intending for his own pleasure to brush discretely against his lover's fullness through his clothing, but Barnabas caught his hand, placing Willie's palm against his stomach, slipping it easily under Barnabas' silken pants. Barnabas' senses were opening, pressing through him with the blood, and Willie's movements upon him encouraged his hunger. Barnabas felt the small room holding him as he held Willie, the silent roar of the fire joining the inner sounds of Willie's blood fast flowing, flowing into him, giving him life. He was floating on the droning sounds of a little world as he surrounded Willie with his body, resting on him in a swoon of night, of endless nights that would find him here, holding fast to his Willie. He knew this.

Willie's movements were steady, then Barnabas' sexual release was gentle, the flow of life moving out of him, completing the circle. He disciplined himself to stop, pushing his tongue against Willie to stay the flow, lovingly licking and sucking the wound until free of blood. By tomorrow, it would be healed. He curled Willie's head against his chest as he slipped his hand under the loose fabric covering Willie's sex and brought him to orgasm. Willie was sleepy, and Barnabas removed his pajamas, desiring to lay skin to skin, then pulled the covers up over him. Though night was his day, he removed his clothes and slid in beside Willie, spooning against him, claiming his lover, remembering for a moment sleeping this way with lovers when he was human. He had loved then. But his love now was Willie, forever his Willie.

"I love you, Willie," he whispered.

"Mmmmmm," Willie answered.

Barnabas listened to Willie's breaths lengthening, then heard the magical call of the Hermit Thrush, and smiled. _I am a monster, but I also love._

Soon he was rising into the realm of brightly colored dreams that made his sleep curl and unfurl inside of him like the lotus odyssey of his soul.

~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

#### This story is an excerpt from my vampire themed, m/m slash novel

#    
  
[DARK SHADOWS PLAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868891/chapters/35337951)

#### Over 1,300 Visits | Over 4,000 Pageloads | 26 Kudos

  
_200 year old vampire Barnabas Collins lives in The Old House with his servant and lover,  
Willie Loomis. Barnabas transforms Willie through his instruction and love, carefully developing  
Willie's understanding of what it will mean if he chooses to become a vampire._  
  


#### Dark Shadows Play is a vampire themed, romantic, erotic, and explicit, m/m  
slash fanfiction, with real BDSM sexuality, based upon the original  
TV series 'Dark Shadows.' It is the length of a standard novel.  
  


####  _Two lovely COMMENTS on my novel 'Dark Shadows Play' (Thank you!)_

**Comment by Lisa on Chapter 1 - Sun 28 Jul 2019**

> These are wonderful! You really capture the essence of the characters. As I am obsessed with Barnabas and Willie as a couple, these are so satisfying to read. In fact, they’ve become before bed indulgences that sometimes continue after I’ve fallen asleep- my dreams are marvelous! Thank you!

**Comment by chelldu on Chapter 4 - Wed 26 Dec 2018**

> This is incredible. I'm amazed at the poetry you sing, the scenes as so compelling and detailed, I cannot help but picture them as vividly in my head as if I were there. The bond between them is deep and utterly intimate, in a way only the two of them can unconsciously understand. It's simply astounding. It hits very close to heart in more ways than one, even though I've never met a vampire hahahaha. Thank you for sharing this story with us!


End file.
